the death alchemist
by marie2543
Summary: young girl moves to amestris at 7 yrs old. her mother was killed shortly after, not long after the young girl performs human transmutation on her mother. she loses her right arm and left leg how will this young girl make it in the military.
1. Chapter 1

DEATH ALCHEMIST AN EDWARD ELRIC LOVE STORY

i do not own Fma or Fruits basket

Name: Marie Sohma

Age: 16.

Homeland: Tokyo,Japan, moved to amestris at 7 yrs old.

Alchemist name: Death Alchemist.

Alchemist Strength: Using dark magic to kill eniemes.

Hair: Long black hair usually down, when in a fight is pulled up.

Eyes: Gold.

Clothes: Black tang top, black frilly skirt with pink netting at the bottom that comes just above her also wears black boots that come up to her Alchemist pocket watch stays on her belt loop in her right pocket of her wears fingerless black gloves

Family: The Sohma Family, her father left when she was just 3 yrs old she moved to amestris with her mother at 7 yrs old. Her mother was killed shortly after moving there, colonel mustang found her in a hospital and recommended her for the state alchemy exams. She has permission to leave from colonel mustang because she has issues with authority just as long as she checks in with him. To use her alchemy she just claps her has a prothetic right arm and leg due to using human transmutation on her mother.

Attitude : intelligent, rambunches, a bit childish, confident

At the Start: Marie is walking to colonel mustang swearing under her breath cause some idiot kissed her.

"Sir you wanted to see me?" said marie as she opened the door to see a blond boy yelling at him for calling him short and a bunch of other other person was in a suit of armor he sound like a child, he was trying to calm down the blond boy."brother...brother calm down or your gonna get in trouble." " oh yes you wouldnt want to be courtmartialed for misconduct now would you." said colonel mustang in a sing song could tell Colonel Mustang loved pissing this boy off. " ummm excuse me..." but the blond boy kept yelling over her. "hey pipsqueak shut the hell up please". said marie the blond boy then looked over to her and at first glance stopped what he was doing "sorry did you want to talk to colonel mustang about something." she then looked up from the floor to see colonel mustang smiling his evil simile."hello i was told you wanted to see me sir." she then looked over to edward eyes locked on each other " yes i want you and the elric brothers to go to a abondaned warehouse there have been sightings of humonculi there so i want you to check it out." said colonel mustang "right" said marie "whatever" said the blond boy "ok" said the suit of armor as they were walking out "by the way im Alphonse elirc thats my older brother edward elric but people call me Al. "nice to meet you im marie sohma but people call me marie only marie." said marie "my brother goes by ed." said Al.

Awhile later they reached the abandoned warehouse. they went inside of the warehouse and saw the humonculi " well...well... look what the cat dragged in its the little girl." said the humonculi "wait what are you talking about."said marie "you mean you dont remember me." said the humonculi she then remembered the day her mother was killed. "it's you." said marie "i said the exact same thing when i killed your mother." said the humonculi "bastard." yelled marie Eds eyes widened and Al gasped in horror. Marie then clapped her hands then put then on the floor she then conjored up a sword she was about to stab him when he transformed into her dead mother she stopped not wanting to hurt the clone of her mother. the clone then kicked her in the stomache. Marie then went flying passed Edward and Alphonse. "Al kill that bastard dont let him live." said Ed as al was going to kill him, Marie then woke up and saw Al stab the clone in the tattoo she then screamed her mothers name running over to the dead body. "mom...mom dont you dare leave me again not after what ive been through to get you back." said Marie crying. The body then disappeared "mom ... MOM PLEASE COME BACK PLEASE." said marie she then fell on the pile of dust where the body lyied still crying. Ed then looked over at his brother who also now knew what had happened. Ed then carried her back to the command center, Marie still crying.

rated: M for mature

hoped you enjoyed it i will love to get feedback from you have a awsome summer :)


	2. Chapter 2

Death alchemist

please note i do not own FMA or Fruits basket

CHAPTER 2

At the start: in colonel mustang's office

"What happened to her." said colonel mustang " The humonculi turned into her dead mother. She then started crying and screaming for her mother to come back." said ed with worried eyes as he looked over to marie who was now asleep on the couch." mom...mom...nm-hmmmm...mom..  
>...MOM." said marie as she sat up gasping for air, she then started to cry again." marie why are you crying." said ed "cause it hurts." said marie as she grabs her right arm. " and i miss her. " " miss who." said al " my mother that damn ass took her away from me. I went through to much to get her back." said marie " what do you mean you went through to much to get her back." said colonel mustang. " i performed..." said marie " yeah what. " said ed I PERFORMED HUMAN TRANSMUTATION. " said marie " So is that why the day i came to visit you, you we're missing your right arm and left leg. " said colonel mustang " yes but you wont have to worry about me much longer. " " why. " said al " cause i have cancer . " said marie. Then the room went quiet. " please i dont want anyones pity, so spare me the guilt. " " ok you idiot i wont give you any pity. " ed said as he walked over to her and hugged her. " But i want you to know we will be here to to catch you when you fall." " ok. " said marie. Awhile later " ok we'll see you back at the appartment then. " said ed " sure we're are you guys going though?" said marie " we're going to pick up some food for dinner we're looking foward to another one of your dishes. " said Alphonse " yeah i'll make some. " said marie sadly " whats wrong marie your usually your cheerful. smile please. " " oh nothing don't worry about me, go on and buy somethings for dinner tonight ok. " said marie still sounding depressed. " ed " said Al. Ed got the look, " com'on lets go back to the appt and wait for al to get back so we can eat." said ed. " alright." said marie.<p>

Awhile later they sat on the couch in their 1 bed appartment. marie started to shiver. Ed then pulled her close to him. she looked at him suprised and shocked " i...i...didnt want you to get sick." said ed, he was then cut off by her snuggling up to him. he got a small blush on his face " ok i have waited long enough to do this sooo please dont let her freak out and slap me. " thought ed as he lifted her head so his golden eyes met hers. there was a small gap between them, he then started to close the gap with a kiss. after a whole hour of kissing. Alphonse walks in and sees them " brother what are you doing i told you to keep her company not make out with her."  
>said Alphonse " sorry alphonse it was my fault i kissed him first." said marie " oh ok if it was you that started it i guess its ok. " said al " im going to the room to get something." said marie when they heard the door close " soo ed wasnt this your first kiss ." said Al. Ed then blushed even harder "so it was and with a pretty girl too. " said al Ed's blush grew bigger " i knew it. " said al as he let out the low chuckle. They then heared the door open then close. Marie then stepped into the room wearing a beautiful black dress with a white apron and heels. The boys have seen the dress before but not on her so they just stared. " hi...hello...edward...alphonse...what are you staring at. " said marie " we have never seen you wear that dress before. where did you get it from." said al " my mother made it for me she said i had to wear it on special occations so tonight and tommarrow im wearing it. " said marie " why " said ed " because it is the anniversity of my mothers death. " said marie "please wear it more often you look cute in it." said ed " ok. " said marie with a smile on her face " now who wants to help me cook dinner. " " i do. " said ed " me to." said al both running to the kitchen. after a whole hour of cooking they finally sat down to the table and ate.<p>

hope you enjoy it have a awsome summer :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After dinner was bed. after an hour of sleeping, ed squeezed maries left arm he sat up quickly after hearing her say "ow" after that they both could not sleep. marie left the room to get ed something to drink. Marie then came back into the room " i know you hate milk, so i brought you some warm tea." she then set the glass on their nightstand. She knew people lacked knowing their physical strength with automail ( she should know she has some to.) She didn't know how to comfort ed, so she took the rubberband she stole right before bed. she then began to hum japenese which started to calm him down and started to put his hair in a braid. she then stopped what she was doing. " edward it is ok to be scared when your having a nightmare ok. " said marie he bruised her left arm really bad he then picked up her arm " i hurt you how can you still be cheerful?" said ed and again she stopped what she was doing "edward elric dont you dare say that you may have hurt me but i can still forgive plus its a small bruise so whats the harm." she then went back to what she was doing ( braiding his hair ) when she finished she kneeled down in front of him "hey ed, so you remember when you told me that you would be there to catch me when i fall?" said marie "yes i do, why " said ed " because i want to be there when you fall and catch you to. " said marie " edward elric i have a question?" Ed was shocked that she used his first and last name togther " yes marie " said ed " i love you and i want you to be mine " said marie " i love you to and i will be yours if you be mine." said ed " deal." said marie " soo how are we going to tell Al and everyone ed?" "well tell them tommarrow ". She then leaned into him and kissed him goodnight. they both went back to sleep, and excited about telling everyone about getting married and the love they share for eachother.

sorry it will be longer i promise :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AT the start: Marie and Edward are walking with Alphonse to the command center. Al still trying to figure out why marie and ed have been smiling and laughing like they were dating. ( they are even holding hands )

Now approching Colonel mustangs office, Marie didnt want to go inside. Ed understood why. Al tried to get her to come in but to no avail. They went inside, Marie could hear edward yelling at the top of his lung's "Dont CALL ME SHORT YOU PERVERTED ASS. " About 5 minutes later Edward had finally calmed down and marie couldhear little bits and peices of what he was saying. "i...am...married...a...girl...shut it mustang ...hold...i'll...bring...her...in...you...should...know...her... by... now." as soon as he opened the door he then looked out the door to see her standing up against the wall." come on, dont be shy, nothing to be afraid of ."  
>ed said as loud as he could so they could hear. He then grabbed her left arm and pulled her into the room. "hi guys" said marie " guys this is the girl im going to married to." said ed "brother when did you." said Al "yes fullmetal when did you" said colonel mustang with his 'wait till i tell everyone this' smirk " do you want to tell them or should i ". said ed " i should " we decided this last night while i was trying to calm him downyou see he accidently squeezed my left arm and yea it spiraled from there, And the accident is a whole nother story. " well since you both love each other and it is obvious i knew since the first day we met, i say Riza you and your friends will give marie the best balchorette party ever. and us guys will give edward here the best balchor party ever. " said colonel mustang " Ai sir " said Riza. So the girls went back to Maries Appartment and watched movies and ate junk foods. And the guys went to a family bar that was owned by roys foster mother. awhile later the guys came back to find the girls sleeping on the floor covered in blankets.<p>

The guys went to the hallway and took off their shoes and coats then went and layed down with the girl they truely cared about. Ed was the last to go to sleep because when he layed down next to marie she snuggled right up to him still asleep " brother are you asleep yet " said al " no whats up " said ed " brother she looks soo peaceful huh" said Al " yeah when shes awake she can be a demon." said ed " you know you love her " said Al " i know and i get to spend the rest of my life with her to. " said ed. Ed then felt her start gasping for air he tried to wake her up but to no avail he then heared her say MOM!" really loud she started vomiting blood and screaming her mothers name. " AL wake everyone up tell them what happened then call the hospial tell them there is a young girl here who might be bleeding out in her stomache so send help she is a state alchemist

Ed was holding marie in a bridal style when she started talking in her sleep " mom...mom are you there" said marie riza then came up to them " yes babygirl im here" "Good i want you to be there when i leave ok promise me you'll be there promise... Promise me please". " i wont make that promise you have a wonderful boy who loves you and wants to marry you. you have your father he still loves you and friends who also love you please fight keep fighting this cancer do it for mommy you have to be alive to get married and have children, sooo promise mommy you'll keep fighting. within 15 mins the ambulance was here to take her to the hospital

please review hope you enjoy have a awsome summer

rated: M for mature

NOTE : I DONT OWN FMA OR FRUITS BASKET 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

At the hospital, After they had finished working on marie, they put her on an incubator and in the i.c.u. " who is closer to her " said a doctor "that would be me " said edward " walk with me then." said the doctor " how is she" said edward " well she's not looking so good we did find the cancer and it has spread from her kidneys to her stomache i don't think that she'll be leaving any time soon and if you want to see her that's fine to. " said the doctor " thanks " said ed the doctor then walked away. Edward then walked back to the waiting room where everyone was " how is she " said colonel mustang "they found the cancer and it had spread to her stomache she had it in her kidneys now she has it in both kidneys and stomache." wow brother that mustbe tough " said Al "it is al she wont be leaving anytime soon though so if it is alright with mustang i would like to stay here and keep a close eye on her and until she wakes up " said Edward " its alright by me " said colonel mustang " thank you sir " ed said with worried eyes "we want you to know Edward that all of us will be here everyday to check up on you two and to get updates do you know when we can see her?" said Riza "ok and the doc said now would be fine." " ok lets all go see her" said colonel mustang

When they got to maries room ed was the first one to walk in and see her. when he saw her he almost cryed she was hooked up to tupes and wires. " brothr she lookes peaceful huh " said al trying to cheer him up " yeah she does huh"said ed still sniffling he hated seeing her in sooo much pain and heted even more to think that she might die in the hospital. " she is a really sweet girl to be hurting like this " said a man as he walked in " i remember when she was 3 and was first diangosed with cancer." " who are you " said ed " why isnt that obvious im her father " how did you find her wasnt all that hard acually i stopped by the military office and they gave me her adress when i got there i saw the blood everywhere and thought it must have been her cancer and went to the hospital i asked which room she was in and here i am now." said the man " what is your name sir " said colonel mustang " hokitoshi sohma " said hakitoshi " where is my wife shouldnt she be here with her " " no sir she died More like she was killed ." said edward "shortly after she moved here.

willl marie ever get better, will hakitoshi find out maries biggset secret what will happen next find out next chapter

please review 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Summary: marie and edward decided they wanted to marry eachother, the night they tell everyone marie starts vomiting blood and is put in the hospital a few hours later everyone finds out that maires Cancer has spread to her stomache while everyone is giving prayers for marie her father Hakitoshi Sohma shows up what will happen in Chapter 6

" What do you mean killed " said hakitoshi " i dont know, all we know was that she was killed by a humonculi."  
>said Edward " what is a humonculi " its a artifical human man made to be exact." said edward. " why does she have a steel arm and leg." said hakitoshi "because you idiot the only reason why she has prothetics is because when her mother died, she performed human transmutation. SHE WAS ALL ALONE." yelled Edward." i see you have a prothetic arm why?" said hakitoshi "and leg And because me and my younger brother performed human transmutation." said edward " your brother " said hakitoshi everybody then pointed to the suit of armor " ohhh hello " just then marie woke up. "MARIE " said Al as she touched the tube that was in her throat she was about to pull it out " MARIE NO DONT DO THAT ". said Al " colonel go get the doctor tell him she's awake and wants the tube out." "right"said mustang as he ran out of the room. "you should know something about her mother, she had the stranges power she was able to use telepathy which means that she inherited that power from her mother when she was born.<p>

All of a sudden edward heared maries voice say his name " did you hear that " said edward " hear what brother" " marie's voice " "no brother " said al. Edward then looked at her shocked. She had tears in her eyes that said " what am i doing here, how did i get here, what happened to me." edward then went over to her and kissed her on the head " everything is alright ok Marie. Me and everyone is here. but you have another visitor ." he then got out of her way so that she could see who it was, she then got a scared but angery look on her the doctor came in "ok hello marie im doctor herings, i see your awake thats a good sign. and who might this be." said doctor herings " This is her father Hakitoshi Sohma." said edward " then if your close to her then what are you her brother." said doctor then looked at marie and sighed "no im her fieouncie." said Edward " her WHAT " said hakitoshi " doctor take the damn tube out and find out what happened." said edward " fine doc will you i want to hear it from her own mouth.

when the doctor took the tube out marie damn near chocked. " now i want to hear what the fuck happened between you and this boy and how the hell you ended up engaged to him" said hakitoshi " i wont lie to you he accidently squeezed my left arm while having a nightmare and so we both could not get back to sleep so i tried to calm him down and thats when we decided that we want to be with each other." said marie " ok then do you like him? " yes " said marie "and so you like her edward." yes " said edward " ok then i will accept my daughter to be married to you edward elric"

how will things turn out in chapter 7 now that they can get married what will marie and edward do

please review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Summary: the next few days in the hospital for marie was hell she couldn't stand it, but with Edward there she felt a little better she was happy to know her father accepted the marriage and that her and edward could be happy togther. She was happy to know that her friends came by to see her and that Ed was always there even when they took her blood. That was her worse problem taking her blood.  
>she hated needles but she found out during those few days that Edward also hated needles with a bloody passion. the last day she was realesed the doc told her no work for a week to give her time to heal she said alright cause Edward didnt give her a chance to protest.<p>

At the Start: in their appartment.

" Ed you dont have to stay with me " said marie " but i want to stay with you " said edward " really" said marie " yes really i told mustang i would be with you until you got back on your feet." said Edward " awww thats sooo sweet of you but why exactly did you want to stay with me?" said marie " you know you ask too many questions "  
>said Edward " i know " said Marie smiling as Ed leaned in to kiss her. He then broke the kiss to lay her down in bed. After an hour Marie had fell asleep and Ed had left the room. Ed went into the living room and fell asleep on the couch.<p>

Awhile later Marie woke up and saw that Ed wasnt there. So she grabbed her and went in to the living room, she then saw him sleeping so she kissed him on the forehead and was about to go back in the room when he pulled her onto him " i thought you were asleep" said marie with a pouty face " i was until i smelled your purfume and felt you kiss me on the head " said edward. "oh ok i guess... ed" said marie " yes my love " said edward " i love you and im happy to be with you " said marie as she looked up at him, " i love you to and im happy to be with you " said Edward " but you should get back to sleep if you want to feel better " "ok but one problem " said marie " whats that " said edward "i need help it hurts to move " said marie " ok "said ed as he let out a chuckle. So he carried her ( bridal style ) back to the room and layed her on the bed

please review


End file.
